Silence Creates Melody
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Kanda Yuu is an exorcist student at Black Order Academy, where anyone who is not considered normal goes to school - from supernatural beings to Innocence Accommodaters. But what if he had to become a bodyguard for one of the rarest supernatural beings in existence? And his siblings, guarded by Lavi and Lenalee? Rated M For Later Chapters Hiatus
1. Siren's Song

**I may have changed the characters ages but it doesn't hurt their appearance, just bear with me. I want them all in the same position. lol I've also added OC's and changed the Earl a bit. Hope you don't mind but its seriously needed for the story!~**

* * *

 **Monday, January 1st, 6:14**

Kanda Yuu walked through the school's halls impatiently. Black Order Academy was a very well known school with a big reputation, but there were certain students and teachers hidden among the crowd. They were Innocence accommodators, with the power to fend off akuma. Kanda was among these "innocence accommodators", also known as exorcists. Of course, no one in this school was normal. You were either a supernatural being, a wizard, or somewhere along the lines of not normal to be in this school. Anyone could be an exorcist, but a lot of students either weren't cut out for it or just too damn afraid to fight.

He sighed deeply, before hearing a voice he did _not_ want to hear so damn early in the morning.

"Hey, Yuu! Good morning!" Lavi announced his arrival with a cheerful voice. Growling, Kanda furiously unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi's throat. "Call me that again and you'll lose your head!" Kanda warned in a threatening manner. After Lavi gave a nod with a big grin plastered on his face, Kanda put Mugen back in its sheath. They began walking to class again, but stopped when hearing a conversation in Komui's office.

"You're the new transfer students, correct? From London?" Komui asked. There was a deep sigh.

"Old man, the boy here is from London. We're his adopted siblings from Portugal. Get it right," a smooth, male voice said.

"O-okay... Your names are Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, and Road Kamelot. Right?" There was silence for a moment, possibly because the students only nodded. "All right. I've assigned you the same classes as three students in particular, because I feel they will help each of you through the school. Ah, and don't worry you won't be separated." Komui added the last part, as if the students were about to protest.

Kanda started walking away, with the annoying rabbit following behind him. _He probably assigned the new students to me, the baka usagi, and Lenalee. Che, just my luck._

Lavi sat in his desk in front of Kanda, grinning with pure excitement and curiosity. The bell soon rang, and Mr. Komui walked in with a big smile while holding a clipboard. "Good morning class! I am happy to announce that we have new transfer students today! Come on in you three!" Komui called. Three people walked in. A boy with snow white hair and silver-gray eyes walked in first followed by an seventeen year old with dark hair that is combed back to reveal golden eyes and fair skin. The cheerful girl beside him had short purple hair and purple eyes to go with it, along with pale skin.

"Class, the one beside me here is Allen Walker. He's from London. The two beside him are Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot, his adopted siblings from Portugal - Tyki is seventeen, and despite her youthful appearance Road is fifteen, the same as Allen. The two young ones were so smart they had to skip to your grade." Komui explained. Road clung to Allen protectively, who could only smile sweetly at her. The transfer students took their seats, and Komui left the room to allow Mr. Johnny Gill to teach his class.

After class ended, Allen walked up to Kanda and tapped his shoulder lightly. Kanda turned and saw the white-haired teen fidgeting in front of him.

 _Great, he assigned me the Moyashi!_ Kanda looked at the kid for a moment then noticed Road and Tyki behind him. They looked nervous and ready to fight at any moment should Kanda make a move they didn't like. It was unnerving. Then the boy before him started moving his hands in weird motions that Kanda didn't understand so the girl, Road, stepped up. "I'm sorry, he's mute. He can speak, he just prefers not to is what he's trying to tell you. People often get the wrong idea when he doesn't reply," she said, holding the white-haired boys hand.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at them for a moment, then nodded. He looked to the classroom clock. The next class doesn't start in at least twenty minutes because teachers were busy compiling work today. He got up and looked at the three students. "See you in the next class." He decided to go talk to Komui but luckily he wasn't the only one who decided that. Lenalee and Lavi were heading the same way apparently, as they had literally bumped into each other in the hallway before opening Komui's office door.

"I thought you'd be coming here. You want to know about the transfer students?" he asked, looking a bit uneasy. The three nodded and Komui sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper, placed on top of all the other papers on his desk. He cleared his throat before reading.

"Apparently, Allen Walker who I assigned to Kanda is what they call a Silver Siren. Very rare creatures, hardly any information about them at all except for their beautiful voices and stunning silver-white tail. Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk are Noah's. I received this letter from someone we all know: the Earl." He explained. The teens' eyes widened at the mention of the Earl Millennium sending a letter.

"He says, 'My children and I are sick of this ridiculous war between you and my brother. I've sent three of them in particular to enroll at your school. Entrust them to three of your most exceptional students and protect them, because my brother intends to capture my youngest son, Allen. He intends to use Allen as an advantage to this war, and I cannot allow that to happen. Allen has had a terrifying past already, from before I adopted him into my family when he was only five years old.

The poor child and his parents were trapped in a human's fishing net, and thanks to his mother Allen managed to escape but risked her own life in the process. The scar he received from the ordeal is hidden by my magic per his request. Allen and his siblings are close, and Allen tends to disappear from sight often. He can speak, like I'm sure Road has said, but he tends to stay quiet.

I shall be expecting a letter back from you, Mr. Komui. P.S., Allen gets lost easily and uses sign language to convey his thoughts and feelings. I suggest you add that to one of the many things you teach your students, Komui.' Thats it, thats what he wrote." Komui sighed as he laid the letter down on his desk.

"So we have to babysit now? I'm seventeen years old, Komui! I don't need that kind of burden!" Kanda growled with an exasperated expression. Komui gave Kanda a look of seriousness, unfazed by Kanda's harsh tone. Kanda turned his head with a 'tch' and crossed his arms.

"Aww, why so mean? And it's not babysitting when you're basically protecting the person in question from getting kidnapped and used for war," A girl retorted harshly from the doorway. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee all turned to see the three transfer students. Road had a lollipop in her mouth, Tyki rubbed the back of his neck with a bored expression while Allen tried doing something that looked like he was trying to tell Road to calm down. But the lolita dressed girl ignored him because her attention was to Kanda and the other two teens.

"You say you don't want to babysit because you don't need that kind of burden but protecting Allen isn't babysitting. If he wanted he could make your ears bleed so bad you wouldn't even be able to comprehend what happened to you! But he can't protect himself against someone like our uncle all by himself!" Road yelled. She looked pissed. Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi stared at the girl with wide eyes for a moment before Lenalee walked over to her.

"Kanda didn't mean it, he's just stubborn. Don't worry, we've been assigned a task and we'll do it," she reassured with a smile. Road rolled her eyes as if she'd been through this kind of treatment before.

"I'm not a child," Road replied with a glare, and a 'hmph!' before walking away. "Time for class Allen, let's go!" she cheered as if nothing had happened while walking to her next class, leading Allen by the hand. The other four followed in suit, arriving at the class well before the teacher ever did. Mr. Reever Wenham arrived a few minutes late.

After school, the students went back to their dorms, but Komui held the transfer students and the other three for a while to speak with them.

"What!" Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Road, and Tyki all shout together in unison. Kanda grabbed Komui by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "You mean to tell me, you siscon bastard, that the people we're protecting are our room mates now?!" He yelled. Komui nodded, pushing his glasses up.

"Of course. The Earl even agreed to it when I spoke to him earlier on the phone during lunch. You don't honestly think he'd write a letter and not include his phone number do you?" Komui asked seriously, but seemed amused.

"No! No, I am not letting my precious little brother room with some she-man! Who knows what the tranny could do to him?!" Tyki yelled. Kanda glared at him angrily, about to unsheathe Mugen.

"What was that?" Kanda asked in a harsh tone, and Tyki crossed his arms. "You heard me,"

"H-hey now, let's all try and get along. It can't be that bad," Lavi said nervously, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes it can, you damn gingersnap one-eyed pirate!" Road shrieked. Lavi's eye twitched in irritation and a fight broke out between all four. Lenalee sat awake from the fight to avoid getting hit while Allen stood covering his ears.

Moments later, a high pitched screaming resonated inside the room and down the school hallways. It was at least a minute before it stopped and everyone looked at Allen, the cause of the scream. "Ah, oww... Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you, Allen. Road and I are overprotective of you is all..." Tyki said guiltily. The two siblings turned to Kanda and Lavi.

"We're sorry, we overreacted a bit without considering Allen's feelings on the situation. And don't worry about your hearing, he didn't do it high enough to cause any permanent damage or loss of hearing. Though you might have a headache in the morning." Tyki said apologetically.

"Unless Allen sings his Siren Song at night. Its extremely beautiful and very soothing, and sirens love to sing at night." Road mentions. Kanda sighs and groans a bit. He and Lavi lead Allen and Tyki to the boys dorms while Road reluctantly goes with Lenalee to the girl dorms.

The moment Kanda closed the door to the room, Allen was pointing to the bath. "You want to use it?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded. _I guess it makes sense. The baths for each dorm room are relatively big, so why not?_ Kanda thought.

"I don't mind. Go ahead," he answered plainly. After Allen added lukewarm water to the bath he began taking off his clothes. What Kanda didn't expect to hear was a loud splash. He went to see what happened and was mesmerized.

Allen looked beautiful; shoulder length snow white hair, pale white skin, and a beautiful long silver white tail. Allen smiled wide at him then started singing. No words, just his voice that seemed to echo beautifully, like a song of the sea.

Everyone from both the boys and girls dorms could hear it. Those who couldn't sleep were able to sleep. Those were sad felt happy. Those who were stressed felt all of their anxieties and worries slip away.

Kanda went to sleep without ever even knowing it that night.


	2. Siren's Voice

**I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter! Please read and review and please have patience! The link to the song Allen sang in the first chapter is in my profile!**

"Speaking."

 _Thoughts._

 _'Allen's sign language.'  
_

 _"Mermaid/Merman/Siren Speech."_

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 2, 6:00 A.M.**

The next morning, Kanda awoke to find himself in his bed. He didn't remember going to sleep last night, but he did remember Allen's song. It was beautiful, like the calm sea. It reminded Kanda of how some of the creatures of the sea communicate. A familiar face chose to pop into Kanda's eyesight; only he wished it hadn't, when he realized who it was. "Hey, Yuu! Sleep well? I know I did!" Lavi stated, grinning. Just before Kanda could retaliate with Mugen, he heard a sing song voice as if it was trying to speak but only coming out in soft vocalizations.

He realized it was Allen, who was still in the bath tub but the water heater had kept the bath sufficiently warm. "Yeah, I know you said not to come to your room without permission," Lavi said with a pout before continuing, "but Tyki said he wanted to see Allen." There was a splash from the bathroom and a happy squeal before the two heard Tyki groan. Kanda stood, peeking into the bathroom with Lavi. Tyki was soaked and Allen was grinning mischievously before he let out another squeal that was a lot like a giggle.

"Why doesn't he talk, Tyki? He can sing so he must be able to talk," Lavi stated. Tyki sighed and pat Allen on the head, making Allen give him a Stop-Treating-Me-Like-a-Child look. "If I knew why he didn't talk, I would tell you. Legend has it that a sirens voice is so beautiful that a single song can kill. However that's not the case as everyone on campus is alive. It may have to do with his traumatic past," Tyki explains. He helps Allen out of the bath and gives Allen a towel. Kanda watches as Allen's tail morphs into two human legs, the towel around his waist.

"That is awesome!" Lavi shouts. Kanda rolls his eyes. _Baka usagi..._

* * *

 **Homeroom, 6:15 A.M.**

"Oh, you guys are early. Class doesn't start till 6:30!" Lenalee announced cheerfully as she walked through the door. _The same could be said for you ya know..._ Kanda thought. As if reading his mind, which she probably did, Lenalee pouted with a glare and stuck her tongue out at him with a 'hmph!' while she sat down. Road rushed over to Allen and immediately hugged him tightly, surprising him even though he knew she would. "Allen, your song was as beautiful as always! I hear even the school staff slept better!" Road giggled and twirled around.

Allen smiled cheerfully but he made no sound. Although he was happy, he'd much rather be in his Siren form. Its somewhat uncomfortable in human form, because he wasn't very used to it. He mentally sighed, looking to Road. _'Is there a way for me to be more comfortable in human form? The legs feel strange and the concept of walking only makes it harder to understand and feel more comfortable.'_ He said, obviously embarrassed even though Tyki and Road were the only ones who understood his fast hand motions.

Road smiled gently, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Allen. You'll have to get used to it in order for it to feel natural. Just be glad you can walk without falling. Don't worry, it'll start to feel natural after a while." She reassured. Tyki nodded and the trio sitting in the desks beside each of them looked confused.

"Sorry, he's just saying that the human legs feel strange. He's not entirely used to them yet, as he never had any reason to be in human form at home since we renovated it a bit to be to his liking," Road says happily. Allen looked down in embarrassment, blushing lightly.

 _Cute, he blushed. Wait, what?!_ Kanda mentally hit himself, biting back a growl. _I must be losing what sanity I have left. Great._ Kanda sighed as other students started entering the classroom.

When Mr. Gill entered the room, he sighed and began teaching after managing to get everyone except Allen to say good morning. "Hey, so, what're we learning today, Johnny boy?" Lavi teases with a grin. Road giggles with a lollipop in her mouth while Tyki simply chuckles. Kanda kicks Lavi's chair with a scowl plastered on his face.

 _No formalities?!_ Johnny thought in irritation. "This is Biology class, so what do you think, Bookman?" Johnny asks, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Lavi moaned in boredom, grinning when Kanda kicked his chair again in an attempt to make him stop. People started laughing when Allen threw a book at Lavi's head only to have Lavi turn around to have the book hit him square dead in the face instead.

Road picked up the book when it fell to the floor, and noticed it did not have a title. She opened it, flipping through each page and only coming up blank. She stared at Allen. "Hey, Al. Where'd you find this book? It's completely blank, no title or anything."

 _'I found it abandoned in the hallway. I felt that mistreating the book would be bad, but when I looked inside it had a language I did not know so I took it with me.'_

Road frowned, concerned about if this book might possibly be dangerous. Allen loved to read, so its understandable that he'd pick up an abandoned book. But if a book was abandoned, it wouldn't be on the floor of all places. The school janitors clean the halls after everyone leaves then do a patrol to make sure everything is as it should be. When Road and the others arrived to the classroom, no one was there because it was still too early and Allen never left the room. So why was the book on the hall floor?

She walked up to Mr. Gill, A.K.A Johnny, and placed the book on his desk before whispering something to him cautiously. He noddded shortly and she took her seat again. Class continued with no interruptions thanks to Allen and Kanda, who forced Lavi to shut up. Lavi didn't want to be hit with another book or lose a limb to Kanda's sword, Mugen, as he quickly went quiet when threatened by the two simultaneously.

Once the bell rang, Kanda stood with a yawn. He stretched his arms above his head with his hands clasped together. "Its too early for this shit. I fucking hate Tuesdays." He muttered in annoyance, still scowling. He waited for the moyashi, knowing he couldn't leave his side because the boy needed to be guarded, not to mention because he gets lost way too easily.

Kanda can tell that Allen's been trying to use words to communicate with him, but no words come. Some time between fifth period, Komui calls the six teens to his office. "Nii-san, we're here." Lenalee calls before opening the door and going inside. Komui greets them cheerfully and looks at Allen.

"I've heard you've been trying to use words to speak lately but its not going so good. Can you tell me why?" He asks.

 _'I've never told anyone this, not even Tyki and Road. But sirens can't speak unless they've learned how to since their vocal cords are somewhat different than others. Normally, as you grow you gradually speak on your own. But for merpeople and sirens, its different as the process of speech is difficult since we use other means of communication. Sound, telepathy, or even the language of the sea of which the merpeople and sirens speak.'_ Allen explains, seeming embarrassed. Komui nodded in understanding and translated it for the other three in the room who did not understand sign language yet.

"Perhaps you can learn. Kanda can teach you, can't you?" Komui asked with a cheerful smile. Kanda's right eye twitched in irritation but he sighed and nodded when he saw Allen looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Che. Fine, whatever."

* * *

 **Cafeteria, 12:32**

Kanda sighed as he sat down with his regular meal of soba, which the cook Jerry made for him as usual. Lavi sat next to Kanda cheerfully with his lunch, consisting of a cheeseburger and french fries. "Hey, Yuu! Oh... you're eating the soba meal again. Don't you ever crave anything else?" Lavi asks, his cheerfulness dying down and his face paling while turning slightly green at the thought of eating the same thing everyday. Kanda glared at him and sighed again, setting his chopsticks down.

"No, I don't. Baka usagi, if you don't shut up I might as well cook rabbit stew out of you. But there is no way in hell I'll eat it - it might have parasites!"

"Aww, so mean! Yuu, you don't mean that!"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda yelled, turning back to his meal. Allen walks over with a large pile of food, surprising them both. He seemed extremely happy, whether because of the food or something entirely different, no one knew.

"Little Moyashi... are you sure that's a healthy amount of food?" Lavi asked, sweat dropping at the sight with a nervous smile. Road glared at him and crossed her arms before replying for Allen.

"Of course its a healthy amount! Allen always eats this much and never gains a pound. Not one. He has a very fast metabolism, so it turns into heat and energy afterwards," she explains. Lenalee and Tyki walk over during her ranting explanation and sit down. Once everyone finishes eating, Allen unexpectedly transforms with a happy squeal. Tyki catches Allen before he hits the floor, his tail flapping excitedly. _He's always so full of energy after he eats! Others would be tired! But he's practically giddy!_ Tyki thought while trying to keep Allen still. He had already fallen out of the chair because he was moving his tail so much after transformation, but Tyki can't keep him still. He's not as strong as a siren's tail.

"What on Earth is going on over here?" Mr. Wenhamm asks. Tyki smiles as Allen flaps his tail. "Sorry, Mr. Wenhamm. Do you possibly have something to allow Allen to swim here?" he asks nervously. Luckily, Mr. Wenhamm nods and pulls out a small remote, clicking the top button. The cafeteria walls lifts up to reveal an empty aquarium surrounding it.

"We built this before since we actually have other aquatic supernatural beings other than Allen here. You're welcome to use it as it goes throughout the school. This helps the aquatic beings expend pent up energy after eating," Mr. Wenhamm explains. Allen jumps from Tyki's arms and lands in the aquarium easily. The water was clear and there was a lot of room. All of the students looked up to see, and at least seven of them jumped in along with Allen. There were four mermaids and three mermen. As they swam together with Allen, it looked as if it was dancing rather than swimming.

There were spirals, spins, flips, and jumps. Allen made a challenging vocalization at one of the mermen, both of them smirking as they raced each other. Mr. Wenhamm smiled. "Hmm... they seem to enjoy that. Maybe it's time for a new invention concerning the aquatic beings habitat here in the school." he said smiling. He left the cafeteria and the bell rings for next class. Allen and the merman he befriended race each other to the next class, as Allen is classmates with him but never realized he was a merman.

 _"Hah! I won!"_ Allen cheerfully announced. The merman grinned before replying, _"My name is Alma. Your name's Allen, right?"_ the merman asked curiously. Allen nodded happily as they entered the class, in the water of course since the aquarium goes into classrooms as well. The other students were staring in interest as they entered.

 _"Well, its nice to meet you Alma! I never expected to see any merpeople! I'm actually happy!"_

 _"Yeah, I know right? When I found out you were a siren, I was shocked speechless!"_

 _"Yeah, I know how ya feel. I didn't know there were any merpeople here, but I'm sure glad there are,"_ Allen replied happily. He looked at a nearby clock, his tail softly waving in the water. He had to wonder if he needed to change back for class, though he'd prefer not to. He loved the way the water felt on his skin and scales. Mr. Wenhamm came in at that moment and looked at Allen's curious gaze.

"Don't worry, Allen. I've allowed you and the merpeople to stay in the water. Human form isn't as comfortable is it? I do my best to appeal to a supernatural beings likes so they feel comfortable. But be sure you pay attention in class, all right?" he says, receiving a happy nod in response. Kanda stared at the long white silvery shining tail Allen had. It was beautiful. The tail fins were slightly transparent but still visible. The merman beside him had a long dark purple tail with traces of neon green on the tail fins and some on the tail itself as well. His hair was a dark purplish black with a slight tan.

The merman was beautiful but Allen was even more beautiful. His beauty was enchanting. His shoulder length hair flowed around him, framing his delicate face and silver gray eyes that shone in the light of the water. His frame was feminine but still had lean strong muscles that developed over-time of being a siren. His skin started turning into scales as it reached his pelvic area then went down to form his long beautiful tail that somehow also contained femininity. His thin arms stayed by his sides whenever he would swim.

"Allen looks so cute," Lenalee commented, smiling at Allen who was in a sitting position in the water but he never touched the bottom. Lavi grinned and chuckled with a short nod.

* * *

 **Kanda's Dormroom, 2:26 P.M.**

Shortly after school, Mr. Wenhamm shows Kanda he renovated his room slightly, creating a large aquarium in the wall with a door that opens, an enchantment on the door frame to keep the water from spilling out. Allen jumps inside the aquarium happily, the space inside being four meters both in length and width. It gives him full view of the room unless he wants to use the curtain blinds inside for privacy.

He closes the door and smiles happily as he lays down in the thick bed of sand. "I made this for all the others as well, as it seems they can't get comfortable in a bed. Luckily all the dorm rooms are pretty big, so building this was a cinch." Mr. Wenhamm says. Kanda is amazed, because aside from the aquarium embedded in his wall everything looks the same.

Kanda sighs with a smirk. "Well at least the moyashi doesn't need to sleep in my bathtub again," He said. The aquarium also came with a thermostat, keeping the water at the appropriate temperature automatically. Allen was already asleep so Kanda decided to take a nice long shower.

"What a day... I'm completely exhausted," Kanda muttered with yawn. Watching over a moyashi siren while attending school isn't exactly fun. Poor Tyki even had his hands full earlier, Allen was so excited he transformed on the spot. _I have a feeling it's only going to get worse as time goes on. Akuma haven't shown yet, but that doesn't mean they won't show up later in the future._ Kanda thought as he got dressed in his night clothes and went to bed.

The light in the aquarium was turned off, so Kanda quietly turned the other lights in the room off before lying down. He looked over at Allen, who was sound asleep in the aquarium with his tail curled slightly in front of him. Kanda stared at the ceiling with a quiet sigh before gradually falling asleep. He'd have to worry about the akuma when they showed up, but right now, all he wanted was sleep.


	3. POLL

**This is not a chapter. But I cannot continue the story until someone helps me out! I have made a poll(or at least tried too) and I need everyone to vote on what Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi should be. There are multiple choices, so please choose wisely.**

 **The reason is because I'm at an impasse. I cannot decide who should be what, so I need everyones help. If you cannot find the poll in my profile, pm me your vote.**


End file.
